What's Done in the Dark, Comes to Light
A week had passed since the Magic Knights. Probably one of the most drama filled examinations in centuries due to the revelations and controversies of the royal household. One of the biggest secrets of the Royal Realm, not only came to light, but also managed to obtain results which surpassed full-blooded royals. Also, this secret went from a lowly church boy to the rightful heir of Clover Kingdom's most royal branch house. And to make matters worst, in a years time, there would be a competition for that right between the murder machine trained for this position and himself. The cherry on top? This intense rivalry between siblings had been broadcasted across Clover Kingdom. He wanted nothing more than to return to the church and spread the news. Plus, some fatherly advice which didn't consist of dodge or protect his neck would help. The past week's been the most hectic for Marco. Between adjusting to his life as a Magic Knight and now a royal, he's spent a majority of his days jumping from meeting to meeting. Lesson to lesson. Clothing. Verbiage. Manners. No longer could Marco play in the dirt with the children. He was to remained groomed at all times unless coming from battle. All the etiquette during dinner took the taste away from the exquisite food which covered his table. He couldn't live among his fellow Magic Knight's either. In order to catch up with sixteen years of lost time, Marco had to live among House Kira and only spend the required time at the Silver Eagle base. To make matters worst...no one in the massive palace spoke to him. They did what they did to please the next head of their house...but Marco could feel the fake love in their voice. He felt their resentment. Their condescending tones often caused Marco to hesitate to ask questions. Despite surrounded by family, this had been the most lonely Marco has even been in his life. During exploring, Marco found himself in Lea's room. It seemed like the perfect time capsule of a happy family...with a tint of the psychotic nature of the sword maiden. Magic tools which displayed images of a happy family. Weapons decorated the wall, a larger version next to two smaller weapons. He wanted to go inside but decided against it. She needed no more reasons to resent him. Instead, Marco found himself heading towards his new training quarters. He walked to the center of the makeshift arena and utilized his mana to activate the golems. It was the only place where he felt safe since he knew the attacks were coming. As magic tools floated around the room and fired concentrated blast of mana, he was able to truly test the limits of his robe. When he didn't dodge, he would let the blast pierce through his body and heal in order to get used to the regenerative rates. Different amount of magic streamed into the robe altered how the healing process worked. He also focused upon reinforcing his body with magic...The tips from the royal instructor coming in handy. He dashed through a rain of magic blast, dancing across the small battlefield. He needed to become stronger. He only had a year. Warm Breakfast Since her induction into the Black Bull, it had been the first time Lea had returned to the Kira manor where she grew up and had promised to return during the weekends when she had free time. It was a request made by her father, perhaps because he had realized the amount of information randomly pushed onto them. Though, Lea didn’t particularly care about any secrets he had. All people had secrets. In fact, she was trained to discern said secrets from people, especially those who may be threats to the prosperity of Clover. If anything, it was her fault that she was deceived for so long. There was no doubt that the Kira family was angry at her for choosing the Black Bull squad. However, Lea knew potential for disapproval existed when she made that choice. For a while, she even regretted it. Maybe, just maybe, if she had chosen Golden Dawn, she could be here with her family, still training, and still be the heir to the Crownsguard. But, this past week within the Black Bull had taught her something different. Korag was a man who lived so different from the rest of the captains. He was someone who fought so desperately for what he wanted, and for what he believed in. She had never such tenacity aside from Arissa Wu. It made her wonder how many people like that really existed out there. Even though Guthrie had told Lea that she would battle with Marco, there was some deep thought that lingered in her mind. What if Marco was the one who was truly destined to succeed their father? What if he was the one worthy of being the King’s shield? While Korag’s offer of pursuing one’s own fate appealed to Lea, or at the very least sparked some curiosity within her, she worried more about her self-worth. It was she who almost killed a Cloverian Citizen. It was she who forced the king from his throne to correct her mistake. What was to say she wouldn’t do that again, or again? The King was not worthy of someone who makes mistakes in his presence. He wasn’t worthy of someone who lost. Lea walked down the hallway; her body clad in an armor befitting a warrior of the Black Bull. Her weapons rested upon her back, strapped onto her shoulders and her hips, which includes crossbows and arrows, and of course, her blade. The metal armor shook and clang as she strolled towards the one room that she knew her father would be. The kitchen was always where she, Tiana and Alexander would have their daily meetings about their progress, their current mental states, etc., It was the only place in the entire manor where they were truly allowed to be alone. As Lea approached, she opened the door, revealing Alexander at the round table. There was food placed in two other seats, and the steam that emanated from the crisp bacon indicated to Lea that it was freshly arrived. “My apologies for my tardiness, father,” Lea begun, bowing respectfully as she stepped into the room. “I was on a mission last night and I didn’t finish until this morning. I had to report to the headquarters, and then make my journey here. I understand that this does not excuse my behavior, but I felt that you were owed a proper explanation.” "No..no don't apologize. I'm proud of you. You're doing your best and excelling even there." Alexander said with a slight smile. "Thank you for seeing me, princess." He always spoke with a certain softness to Lea. for no matter how hard the world wanted her, Alexander wanted his little girl to remain true to herself when among those who loved and cherished her. Alexander himself was also kept busy. The constant rumors and arguments with the other members of the Crownsguard...the group was in shambles. To think that just a week ago they were all drinking and celebrating Lea's acceptance into Golden Dawn. And now...Alexander sighed. And worst of all, he sat front and center and watched as another of his child's life was turned upside down. From the day that Marco first arrived, Alexander felt the warmness and sensitivity of the woman who owned his heart. It pained him to see Marco have to endure the harsh whispers and rumors which circulated back to him. The boy couldn't even enjoy his dinner. Maybe it would've been best for him to have remained with the church, Alexander found himself wondering. But something in him melted when he awoke to see Marco training for endless hours. They were his children. No matter how broken the family. How much damage he caused...the three of them were of his soul...the four of them. But he would address the fourth one later. Now, he wanted to apologize to the two he'd known longest. "Listen, I just wanted to check in on you two and make sure everything is okay. Even have our traditional Sunday breakfast and meditative sessions. It's been quite lonely without you guys here." Alexander said wish a slight chuckle. Lea nodded as she sat down at the table, and removed her weapons from her back. "I am doing well. Captain Korag is quite more endearing than I would have imagined. Do you remember Colby Monterey? He stayed here with us quite a while after the grimoire acceptance ceremony." "Thats' good. I hope you two remain close together." Alexander responded cheerfully. "He's a good kid. Contrary to what everyone else says about his family." The sound of Lea's armor clanging with every step resonated in Tiana's ears followed by her voice, yet Tiana did not react. She stared at her plate with empty, soulless eyes without even touching her food. Since last week's eventful Magic Knight Exam, Tiana had felt useless, in every possible sense of the word. After the revelation, Tiana had barely remained in contact with her family, as she settled into Blue Rose. Her mind was still racing, and she had several questions to ask her father, but for now, she would think on how to formulate these. It was only when Lea sat next to her and Alexander that Tiana momentarily came back to reality. "H-hey, Lea!" she said, a tinge of fake excitement in her voice, as she forced a smile. Alexander's heart broke at the sight of Tiana's visage. The lovely smile she would bless him with. Her beautiful eyes. All gone. Damn that cursed king...so preoccupied with the reputation of himself, he sent the few pieces left of Alexander's heart into the void. He smiled to Lea before turning to Tiana. "There she is." He interjected. Hoping to at least bring out the slightest bit of the old girl who was once his cheerful daughter. "And how is your time as a Magic Knights? You're the first Kira to join the Blue Rose. A noble cause - if more people mastered diplomacy, there'd be no need for war." "Perhaps..." she responded, still looking down at her plate. She instinctively wavered whether she could confide in her father the way she had done before or not, and she hated herself for it. However, after a long, awkward silence, she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt, it was all superstition after all. She had yet to get to the bottom of the issue. "It's alright, just settling in but I think I'll get used to it." she said, her blue eyes met her fathers for no more than a single, fleeting moment before they returned to the plate. Lea smiled. “I got an offer from Blue Rose as well. Perhaps if I had joined them, we could have both transitioned together. But, I have some mild reservations about that squad,” Lea admitted, pausing briefly. “I’ve heard many rumors that their women become very intimate with one another. Intimate, not as teammates, but in a way reminiscent to man and wife. I am not to suggest that there is anything improper with that form of relationship, but I do not think that I am attracted in that way.” She glanced at Tiana. “But if you are, Tiana! That is great news. I wish you greatest fortune!” Alexander found himself looking down as well. Not just due to Tiana's sadness...but the fact that Lea was so strong in these trying times. It reminded him how much he loved his daughters. But when she asked that question, Alexander found himself spitting out his tea. "L-lets not ask about that kind of stuff. We don't want to privy too much into Tiana's life." Alexander smiled. But the grin vanished as the silence returned. It was then he decided to do what he knew he should've done all those years ago. He placed the fork down and cleared his throat. "Listen, there is nothing more intimate than a family. And in that intimacy comes honesty and trust. Which i've betrayed all those years ago." Alexander buried his head into his hands. "But I am going to work my hardest for you all...Including Marco. But first, I owe you all the truth. So please, as your father, I beg you to ask me anything and I'll tell you it all on my honor as a former Magic Knight." Tiana's cheeks reddened intensely, "I-I-I'm not sure about that not to say I dislike girls but those are just rumors Lea and you shouldn't be influenc-" she stopped her incessant rambling and looked at her sister, a vein popping on her forehead. "NOBODY'S TRANSITIONING TOGETHER DUMBASS!!!" she screamed, loud enough for the entire manor to hear, as even the table and furniture around them seemed to shake due to her voice. "How hollow is that head of yours Lea!" she said comically grabbing her sister's head, until her father's words forced her to stop. "I have a lot of questions and I mean a lot" Tiana said, releasing Lea as she stared at Alexander in silence. Her facial expression was neutral, unreadable. Was she mad? Disappointed? Whatever she was feeling, she wasn't revealing it as once again her eyes locked with her father's. "Why didn't you tell us about Marco?" she started easy, knowing that her questions would gradually get more intense. Lea hadn’t ever seen her father recluse himself into a state of pity and sadness. It was unbecoming of the commander of the Crownsguard. Though, that’s something that the old Lea would have thought. After having her status as heir revoked, Lea understood that emotions were things far less controllable than she anticipated. For 16 years, Alexander has controlled his, yet she couldn’t even control her for but two seconds. “Tiana,” Lea interjected gently, “Allow him time to explain himself first. I am certain that there is a reasonable explanation for the events that have transpired in the last week.” "Thank you, Lea." Alexander said sincerely. "As for Marco, I had no idea he was alive myself." Alexander answered. He decided to go further into the history of his family. "I've always tried to keep the darkness of this family from you two. It is why I limited how much the Elders had a say in the growth of you two. And it is why I kept you on a certain path." Alexander said, addressing the last part to Lea. "Sixteen years ago...I had the world in my hands. Given to me by the ancestors of our family. But it didn't mean anything. I didn't work for any of it...It all came easy to me." He took a sip of his orange juice. "But I wanted to live my life. To experience what it means to work for something that was nourished with my own blood, sweat and tears. And then I met her...Vanessa Pureheart." It took Alexander a second to continue as he fought back tears. Seeing that boy's chocolate skin brought pain to his heart. Tears began to well into his eyes. "She gave me something I never experienced before. A life that I had to work for. from gardening to mixing potions...it was hard work. I tasted failure for the first time in my life...and it was okay." The branch patriarch cleared his throat. "I...I planned on finding a way way for the five of us to be together." Alexander looked to Lea then to Tiana. "Me, Vanessa, You, Wayne, and Marco. I knew that your mother wanted nothing more than to continue the traditions of this family. But I feared that doing so would rob you of your ability to live your life and make your own decisions...How powerful fate is." Alexander chuckled. "Your brother, Wayne, found out about what was going on and went to the Elders. They manipulated him to kill Vanessa and a newly born Marco in hopes of keeping their lineage as pure as possible...That night...the Pureheart residence burned down...And...and..." He couldn't continue. The tears in his throat stopping his words. He cleared his throat once more, the pain stealing the golden light of his eyes. "Your brother was to be executed. But I couldn't lose another child. So I begged and convinced the elders that exile would be enough. His final minutes spent in that room with you Lea." Alexander turned to Tiana. "Two children gone in a week. One killed by the other and then vanquished from the kingdom as punishment for my foolishness." Tiana watched, with saddened eyes, as the man that had raised her all her life broke down into tears. It was clearly an emotional topic for him, and with that, Tiana sympathized. But she wasn't disgusted by this, no, it made her love him even more. To know that he wanted to live his own life, and work for a place in life, made her happy. And although she was confused, a small smile formed on her lips that might've gone unnoticeable in her family's eyes. "I'm glad you found love somewhere," Tiana said crossing her arms, "I never did like Miss Kira, Lea's mom, but I think that was apparent." her smile grew as she grabbed her father's hand for a moment, aiming to cheer him up. Once she had his attention, she slowly pulled away. "You lost two children in a week, but coincidentally you gained another." she stated blatantly, as she grabbed her fork twirling it around, before she pointed it at herself. "I remember father, when I was young I asked you why you adopted me, and do you remember your response?" she pointed the fork at Alexander. "That like picking a flower in a garden, you have to choose the most beautiful. Is that really the case? Was there no secret agenda behind my adoption? Was...was it really out of love? " she forced herself to say the last few words as she clenched her teeth, she really didn't want to doubt Alexander but she had to know the truth, no matter what it meant. "Of course it was out of love." Alexander nodded. She was a smart girl...And so he hoped all his metaphors and phrases would come together and answer the question which plagued her heart. But he took a second to figure out the best way to express his soul. "There are differences between royal children and commoners." The former warrior started. His children knew that he was a wise swordsman who could paint pictures with each stroke of his sword and every word spoken. "There are things that a royal child can do from their youngest age. When I told Lea to invoke her first spell, doing so came as easy as breathing. However," A warm smile grew on his face. He thought back to the countless nights they spent together. Nights where Alexander helped Tiana discover and master her magic. As opposed to the days where Lea would show off her natural talent and innate ability to the world. Alexander spent numerous nights alongside Tiana working diligently to help her stay as close to her sister as possible. Endless hours. Sweat drenched clothing from conditioning Tiana's body to better circulate her magic power. Injuries from sparring and falling. "We had to work on your magic. We worked and we worked. It was Vanessa who taught me that phrase. That picking a flower meant to choose the most beautiful. But that is only half of it. One must nourish it endlessly in order to grow the most beautiful flower. Supply it with continuous love, affection and attention. A beautiful flower is the one that is most loved." Alexander met Tiana's eyes. The solid gold returning as he thought back to the little girl he saved from the commoner realm. "In the wake of great tragedy...You became the thing that I ended up nourishing with my blood, sweat and tears. From when you accidentally blew up that spell inches from my face. To making me chase you throughout the manor to the tears of watching you become a Magic Knight. If I didn't love you, you would not have become the most beautiful flower that you are today." "Thank you. Thank you so much." a single tear fell down Tiana's cheek as she thanked her father in a low voice. As he spoke, Tiana remembered vividly all the memories he had Alexander, and the hard work they both put in so that she got where she was. Her cheeks once more, grew red and her lips quivered as if she was about to cry. However instead of voicing her feelings out, she took a deep breath to calm herself, something Alexander had taught her whenever she grew desperate as a child. "I-I never wanted to doubt you, really, and I'm sorry for it, but I can't help but think that those stupid geezers allowed you to take me in for some reason." she said, recalling that according to her father, Lea's brother, Wayne was manipulated by these very same "stupid geezers". Truthfully, Tiana concluded that they were nothing but misfortune to her and her family. “This is troubling,” Lea spoke, her casual tone piercing through the warm atmosphere like the cold steel of a blade. “To defy the expectations of the Council seems to lead to nothing but ruin, for everyone. Are you telling me that this is my fate, father? Will I be unable to be with the one that I love? Are they angry at me for my performance in the magic exams?” Lea paused as she took in the information. “Are they angry at me for choosing the Black Bull instead of Golden Dawn, father? Was this entire feud between Marco and I planned? Was this a way for them to save face and to restore my honor? Is this their way of eliminating Marco, once and for all? Am I just but another pawn in their game?” "Lea!" Alexander whispered. His voice stern but meant to snap the warrior back to her senses. He knew his daughters as well as he knew his sword. And hated how the house made Lea into a weapon unable to process the natural emotions within her. She was still a woman! He quickly stood up and approached his daughter and hugged her. His massive bear arms wrapping tightly around her armor. "Yes. To defy the council and the king will lead to ruin. And it is likely your retribution for joining the Black Bull. But that does not matter. You chose what your heart desires and that is the strongest choice any warrior can make. If I hadn't chosen to be with Vanessa, I would have never found Tiana...And Marco would've never been born." Alexander said softly. "All three of my children are alive and well! You, Tiana and Marco. I finally have a family that I can say is mine!" The warrior said with joy "The evil that befell my life happened because I tried to live the life I wanted while pleasing those around me at the same time. Had I just taken you all the night I fell in love, we'd be in a much different situation. One that involved a happy family. " "You cannot wield a sword and a shield in the same hand. And you cannot attack and defend at the same time. Either you commit to one or the other. I cannot answer these questions for this is your fate. I am finished letting my mistakes and their selfishness ruin the growth of you and your sister. Whether you let them dictate the love of your heart and the way you want to serve the kingdom is up to you. BUt...I'll always stand by your decision! As a proud father of the potential future captain of the Black Bull!" “No…” Lea said, pushing herself away from Alexander. “I-I…you chose yourself over duty, and because of that, now we’re….Was I…Will Colby….” Lea looked down at the floor, her eyes stuck and paralyzed in an emotion that all humans knew well. However, not one that was typical of Lea. Her eyes rapidly moved up to Alexander, and then towards the door, where she quickly hurried to, leaving behind her breakfast and her weapons. Tiana's head moved from left to right, from looking at Lea to Alexander frantically. As Lea, in unusual behavior, stormed out of the room, Tiana nodded at her father in assurance, before she too, left the room. As she attempted to catch up to Lea, calling her name several times, she couldn't help but think that they both, no, all of them were no more than pawns. And it distracted her as she continued to walk down the hall. Lea didn't even hear Tiana calling her name as she continued storming down the hallway, picking up pace until she reached her room. She slid open the door, and walked until she approached a balcony connected to her bedroom; a balcony positioned so high that she could overlook the entirety of the Royal Capital. The sight was always calming. Whenever she had a difficult training session, this would be where she returned to relax her mind. But, as she took in the view, there was nothing serene about it. All it did was remind her of their enemies. That ones that sought to control her, and the ones that could threaten everything she knew, carelessly wandered and schemed in this capital. "I'd be more worried if you weren't confused y'know?" Tiana's voice could be heard as she entered Lea's room. She stayed inside it, deciding that she should give Lea some space. She knew she liked the balcony. A smile formed on Tiana's lips as she slowly approached. “I am not confused,” Lea responded, wresting her elbows upon the edge of the balcony as she overlooked the city. “I am afraid. Not for myself, though. I have never feared Death. I have lived my life knowing that death is a possibility, but I have lived my life knowing that those I cherish would be safe because of my service. But now, I know that is not certain. In fact, it is even less likely than I anticipated.” Tiana walked towards the balcony, her heels clacking softly against the ground as she did so, until she stood next to Lea, her visage filled with the tranquil skies. And much like her sister, it didn’t calm her down. “Look Lea,” she paused, taking a second to think thoroughly what she would say. “I don’t know what to tell you. Father was hurt because he did what he wanted and can you blame him? Same applies to you. You did what you felt was right, and that asshole that our family looks up to so much tries to play god and punish you for it. It’s not ok. It’ll never be ok. But at least now, that I’m willing to run that risk with you. And so is father, and that boy you like…um..Goldie?” She looked at her sister with a genuine smile. “The sky looks a little more comforting now, doesn’t it?” She said, looking at the landscape.